quotrofandomcom-20200214-history
Motorway
Motorways are a special class of road in Quotro that are designed for fast, easy, unhindered road traffic. The first motorways were built in late 2011 in Port Thomas to connect the city centre with Centerton. Major works in early 2016 saw the entire motorway network upgraded and new links in the Biomes District. There are currently four motorways in four districts with a total network length of 8,800 m. The Void District has the longest motorway network, with 3,800 m of motorway, or 43% of the server's network. All of the motorways are at least in part within the Void District. Overviews M1 Main article: M1 Motorway The M1 Motorway, also known as the Orbital Motorway, at 5,800 m long is the longest motorway on the server. The motorway was built in three stages. The first stage in early 2016 included an upgrade of the old Port Thomas Orbital Motorway and construction of a new section to St. Petersburg through the Biomes District. The second phase in early 2018 extended the motorway north and south to Kingston. The third and final stage connected Kingston with St. Petersburg via Moscow and was completed in July 2019. The second and third phases were built to a newer standard that featured revised lighting, signs, markings and barriers. The motorway officially starts at Jacksons Interchange and skirts passes along the west side of the Stephens District into the Void District north of Union City. The motorway passes south of Sunnyside, under Neighbour towards the border with the Soviet District. The motorway then passes west of Moscow, north of Kirkwood City and through the Biomes District via Honeyfield and Hillville back to Jacksons Interchange. M2 The M2 Motorway, also known as the Port Thomas Motorway, is an urban motorway. The 1,800 m meter motorway includes the oldest sections of motorway on the server and is about half underground. The current motorway was heavily upgraded in 2016 from original sections that were built from 2011 to 2014 to the old standard. The motorway starts from the M1 at Jacksons Interchange and heads east before disappearing under Jacksons Beach. The motorway reemerges on the border with the Void District, passes west of Rutherford, before reentering the Stephens District. After an exit in Centerton, the motorway again goes underground. An underground exit services central Port Thomas before the motorway surfaces and terminates on the M1 in Stone Valley. M3 The M3 Motorway, also known as the Sunnyside Motorway, is a short spur motorway that services Sunnyside and nearby settlements from the M1. The motorway was built in late 2017 and is entirely within the Void District. M4 The M4 Motorway, also known as the Parallel Road Motorway, serves as the part of the main road between the Moscow area and Port Thomas. It is the only stretch of motorway that was created by upgrading a road, rather than as built from scratch. The motorway follows the border with the Soviet District closely along most of its length, but is entirely within the Void District. The motorway begins at the end of the Coast Road Expressway and provides an exit for St. Petersburg. The motorway then passes through a tunnel before passes through the Moscow Interchange. The motorway then ends at the entrance to Pumpkin City. Future There are proposals for further extension of the M4 to connect it with the M2 in Port Thomas, which will enable direct motorway access from Port Thomas to Moscow. The project will be considered for 2020. Category:Roads Category:Stephens District Category:Void District Category:Soviet District Category:Biomes District